


Nights Like These

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Papyrus is trying), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Commissioned fic, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hangover, Human/Monster Romance, Lesbian Sex, Meet-Cute, Minor Original Character(s), Monster Alcohol is stronger than human alcohol, OC meets future boyfriend in a bar, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexy Times, Smut, Threesome, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus is a tsundere, Underfell Sans (Undertale), but he will take you home and make sure you recover from your hangover, he is stern and grumpy and will kill a man with a pencil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: A human and a skeleton walk into a bar...Something is started when Joan meets Papyrus at a bar and gets blackout drunk. Multiple times. A good something? That is yet to be seen. But their lives with change and they will discover more about themselves than they thought they ever would.(Otherwise known as the sexual adventures of one human named Joan.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ongoing commission for my friend Johana! Thanks hun. Enjoy your self-gratification, I know I will.

Joan didn’t mean to meet anyone that night, not really. She knew that most people went to bars to find someone to spend time with, but she was tired and just wanted to drink in peace. It had been a long week and it was time for her to let off steam. Which was why she was so irritated by the man next to her who wouldn’t leave her alone, leering down her top and attempting to buy her another drink despite her many repeated rejections. 

Eventually, when she looked back after a moment of inattention and found his hand hovering over her glass suspiciously, she had had enough. Getting up and splashing the rest of her Jack and Coke over his greasy shirt, she turned to go, fed up with her attempt at relaxation. Only to feel his meaty hand grab her arm and pull her back, bloodshot eyes gleaming with bad intentions and aggression.

Before she could even scream, the man’s face seem to drain of colour when he looked over her shoulder. Slowly letting her go and turning away, grumbling and ordering another drink, now avoiding her gaze. Joan turned around and was faced with a wall of leather. Well, a chest, belonging to a ridiculously tall person- her jaw dropped when a pair of narrowed sockets met her gaze, the skeleton easily towering over her so that she had to crane her neck.

“Are you alright?” his gravelly voice called over the music and chatter around them. 

Joan nodded dumbly and gave a thumbs up, backing up a bit so she could see him properly. “Uh- Yes. Thank you. For whatever it was you did that got him to stop. I’m Joan.”

“Good.” He turned on his heel and stalked away, back to a booth in the corner of the bar, where another skeleton and a blue woman were sitting. 

Well then. Not even an offer of his name. Joan was intrigued by her mysterious saviour, and contemplated staying. She stood awkwardly for a moment, trying to seem like she wasn’t watching the trio at the booth, until the smaller skeleton there grinned at someone across the room and got up to leave. She watched him take the hand of a girl in skimpy clothes and disappear through a door, into a part of the club Joan had no interest in visiting.

When she looked back at the booth, the blue lady was waving her over, grinning a mouthful of sharp, long teeth, while her skeleton monster was glaring into his glass of whiskey. Joan hesitantly wandered over, and sat down with them.

“We don’t bite, human!” The monster laughed, then winked at her. “Unless you want us too! Anyway, I wanted to meet this girl that Pap saved. He loves to be a hero!”

Joan blinked, then laughed awkwardly, fidgeting under the table. “Oh... well, thank you very much, Pap, I really appreciated-“

“It’s Papyrus,” the skeleton growled, his voice deep enough to rattle something in her chest. “Not Pap. Papyrus.”

“S-sorry... Papyrus...” she murmured, looking down and feeling small under his intense gaze. “Thank you anyway.”

“Shit, you’re a shy thing, huh? Just his type!” Blue Lady yelped a little when it was obvious Papyrus kicked her, and she threw a punch at him that made Joan wince sympathetically, but that he didn’t even acknowledge. “Don’t fuckin kick me, asshole. I’m gonna get more drinks.” With that, she ducked under the table and crawled out, leaving Joan and Papyrus alone.

The skeleton sipped his drink, leaving a long enough silence that had Joan about to excuse herself before she nervously scratched a hole in her arm, before speaking up again. “Sorry about Undyne. You don’t have to stay. She’s gets overly excited about nothing.”

“Oh- don’t worry about her, she’s funny, if a little forward. Well, a lot forward. I don’t mind. But I’ll leave if you don’t want me here. Sorry, I’m probably ruining your night-“ Joan started to ramble, edging away and getting ready to leave.

“Shut up and sit down, girl.” He tossed back his whiskey and sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Stay if you want to. I don’t care.”

I don’t care. Well then. Joan didn’t want to stay if she wasn’t wanted, but she was also fascinated by this tough looking skeleton. She fought with herself for a moment, but the decision seemed to be made for her when a bunch of glasses were slammed down on the table, splashing liquid over the already sticky surface. 

“Drinks! You ever had monster alcohol, human?” Blue Lady grinned above her, pressing a glass into her hand.

Joan eyed the bright looking liquor. “No, but how much different can it be? I handle my alcohol well.”

“That’s what I like to hear, a ballsy human! Bottoms up, sweetcheeks!”

With a shrug, she brought the glass to her lips and started to drink, a sweet, spicy sensation filling her mouth and tingling on her tongue. 

And that’s the last thing she remembered.

******

It was the splitting headache that woke her. Pain blossomed in her skull in a way that she hadn’t felt since her first party in college, and her stomach churned disgustingly, forcing her to sit up and cover her mouth, forcing her eyes open. The shock of not being in her own apartment froze her visceral reaction to her hangover for a moment, and she stared around the room in horror, barely able to process what had happened. Then all rational thought went out the window and she stumbled up and down the hallway, searching for a bathroom. 

The first door opened to a messy bedroom with two people in the bed, someone snoring loudly and a naked girl with messy hair, who sat up and covered herself protectively. Joan tore herself out of there and pushed open the next door, which led to a pristine bedroom with no one inside. Finally the third door yielded a bathroom, and Joan threw herself at the toilet just in time for her to empty her stomach of everything left over from the night before. 

Slumped on the bathroom floor with a groan, she tried to piece together what led her to this strangers house. She was drinking. She met monsters. She drank monster alcohol. Then, nothing. Hurriedly, she stood up and checked herself over, wondering if anything had happened to her in the night. But she was still in her clothes and she had no injuries, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It seemed she had just blacked out and been brought here. 

The door swung open and she jumped when she faced Papyrus, who wordlessly held out a mug of steaming tea and left as soon as she took it. Raising an eyebrow and sniffing it, then tasting it, she made a face at the salty, burning taste, but there was that tingle again, and something warm inside her. Drinking it down, the taste was overwhelming, but she could feel her stomach settling and her head clearing as soon as she finished. Magic hangover cure? Ok.

Finally feeling well enough to face whatever the night had brought, she splashed some water on her face and walked out to find Papyrus. The smell of coffee led her to the kitchen, and he looked up from his mug and newspaper at the table, nodding to her. “Good morning. Kindly place your mug in the sink, get yourself some coffee, and leave before my brother wakes.”

“Uh...” was her eloquent reply, eyes focused on his tight-fitting black suit and his ridiculously old-fashioned pose at the table. 

“Sans is an asshole at the best of times and mornings are worse. I do not want you to have to deal with that. I give you twenty minutes.”

“To leave?” She finally caught on. 

“Yes. I trust you are feeling better?”

“Yes,” she echoed faintly, forcing herself to move and get some coffee. “Um... about last night-“

“You passed out and we couldn’t get your address out of you, so we brought you here. You were perfectly safe and I made sure nothing happened to you.” He gave her an impassive look. “I accept apologies in cash.”

“C- What?” She nearly spilled her cup, staring at him in horror. “I don’t- I can’t-“

“Too out of it for a joke. Fair enough. I hear the affects of monster alcohol are more hard-hitting than what humans normally drink.” He was smirking a little, shaking his head as he went back to looking at the newspaper.

Jon felt like she couldn’t keep up. But she appreciated Papyrus getting her here safely. She poured her coffee and took a sip, then wrote down her number on a slip of paper and left it on the bench. The rest of the time was spent in silence, as she drank her coffee and watched the clock, starting to feel more alive. When the adequate amount of time had passed, she thanked Papyrus and made sure she had everything, before walking out the front door. She expected him to come and see her out, but he didn’t.

She was never going to drink monster alcohol again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night two.

If she was smart and wanted to avoid hangovers and embarrassment, Joan would have decided right there and then to never enter another bar again. With her track record, that would have been the best decision for her own health and peace of mind. 

And yet.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the skeleton monster who had taken her home. He had been so much more respectful than anyone she’d ever met. Well, he was stand-offish and obviously didn’t know what to think of her, but he never tried anything with her, and even rescued her twice. Admittedly, this might have been what fascinated her the most. Joan had a tendency to get emotionally attached to those who treated her nicer than average. Although he hadn’t exactly been kind- more like tolerant and not a complete asshole. 

Still, even with the possibility of running into the scary blue woman and the smaller skeleton, and with no evidence that she would be welcome, Joan found herself back at the bar a few nights later. She saw Papyrus immediately- it was impossible not to, he was at least a head taller than everyone else at the bar, probably more. She had forgone her usual work or casual clothes for a tight black dress that she immediately regretted when every human eye turned to her chest when she walked in, and this time she made a beeline for the table and sat down in front of Papyrus. The other one- she couldn’t remember, was his name Sam?- was there and grunted in annoyance, shifting away, giving her a once-over and nodding approvingly at his brother. Joan didn’t care, she wasn’t there for his approval.

“Human- Joan?” Papyrus seemed to go through many different emotions at once before he settled on ‘carefully blank’. “You’re back. Are you here to drink yourself unconscious again?”

Straight to the point, good old Papyrus. Joan grinned and sat up, nodding. “Yup! Well, I’d rather not black out again, but I’m here to drink with you anyhow! You guys are fun.”

Sam? snickered next to her, and Papyrus tilted his head, giving his brother a cool glare. “She can finish two glasses of Hotland Hell before your whore has sipped one and fallen on her face. I suggest you not laugh at her.”

“My whore is classy and prefers not to drink- she says she wants to remember everything I do to her,” ‘Sam’ grinned, making a V with his fingers slithering a bright red tongue through them. “What’s this now, my whore is better than your whore?”

“It’s horse,” Joan said in a small voice, scowling. 

“He knows.” Papyrus got out his wallet and withdrew a crisp $50 bill, handing it to ‘Sam’. “Drinks, now.”

“Hey, I’m no one’s slave-“

“Drinks. Now.” 

Whatever was in that look Papyrus have his brother made him shut up and leave, brushing past Joan, grumbling to himself. They were left together, and Joan immediately spoke up. “I’m no ones whore, I’ll have you know, I’m not here for that kind of thing-“

“I know.” Papyrus raised an eyebrow- or something to that effect, as he didn’t exactly have eyebrows. “You’re here to drink. I admired your fortitude and resolution last time- for a human, your alcohol tolerance is very high. Those drinks were enough to knock a stripper on her ass and you sculled two before you blacked out.”

“Fortitude and resolution- is that what we’re calling alcoholism these days?” She laughed and sat back, shrugging. “I’m lonely and I want someone to drink with because it’s not healthy to do it alone, and that’s the truth of it. And you don’t treat me like humans do.”

“I don’t treat you any particular way.”

“And I like that. You’re not ogling my chest, even now when I’ve given you plenty to ogle.” She gave him a grin. “You’ve passed the first test.”

For a moment he looked thrown, before he did something unexpected- he laughed. And that was when Joan knew she liked him. That laugh was unlike the rest of him- imposing, cold, emotionless, controlled. For a moment he was just a guy who’d heard something unexpected and found it funny. He soon stopped and closed up again, but she knew the truth. He wasn’t completely dead inside.

There was a pun to be made about that, somewhere.

“And you haven’t recoiled in fear or behaved in a racist, forward or otherwise unlikable manner yet, so I suppose you have met one of my requirements for an acquaintance,” he said after a moment.

Drinks arrived at the table, and Joan picked one up, holding it out. “Cheers to that, I guess.”

“Indeed.” He tapped her glass with his own, and they tossed back their drinks in unison.

“Fuck, you two are perfect for each other,” ‘Sam’ groaned, dropping the change in front of Papyrus and wandering away. “You know where I’ll be, you two can make speeches at each other or canoodle or whatever in peace.”

“Be back by eleven, Sans, I am not walking in on you fucking a stripper again. I’m leaving without you and you can teleport into a wall,” Papyrus called back, glaring at his brother’s retreating back.

“Oh yeah, you two are definitely brothers,” Joan laughed, feeling loosened up by the tingling magic alcohol. The drink gave her whole body a buzz that she couldn’t shake, and it was only growing stronger the longer she sat still. She wanted to dance, for the first time ever. She wanted to dance with him. “Hey, do you dance?”

“No,” he replied flatly, eyeing the grinding couples on the dance floor with something like trepidation.

“Well, you’re going to dance with me.”

******

He did not, in fact, dance with her.

He did, however, watch her more closely than necessary when she decided to dance anyway, feeling the music more intensely than she ever had before even on normal alcohol. And he was watching when she came back for a second drink and, predictably, blacked out right into his arms without giving her home address again.

And so the previous night’s events were repeated.

“I should probably give you my address for the next time this happens, huh?” Joan chuckled, fighting off another splitting headache with a cup of black coffee in the kitchen the morning after. Papyrus was again wearing the tightest, sharpest black suit she had ever seen, a far cry from his leather and denim the night before. She liked it.

“You predict this happening regularly then?” he glanced at her from his phone. “5 minutes.”

She quickly gulped down her coffee, immediately regretting it. “If you’ll let me hang out regularly, yeah. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“I’m not opposed.”

She smiled to herself, rubbing her neck as she tried to sooth her now-burning throat. Well, at least it distracted from the hangover. “I’ll write it down for you.”

She barely had time to slip him said note when he was hustling her out the door before Sans the Asshole rose from the dead, but if it also included her phone number and a compliment about his suit, well that was nobody’s business besides his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night three

It was evident that Papyrus was completely out of his depth.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor where she had dragged him, he looked out of place, too. But Joan was a drink and a half into something called ‘Drowned in Waterfall’ and it was making her want to dance. Dance with him. And despite his protests, he had let her lead him into the crowd of jumping, writhing bodies, all hyped up on alcohol and the thumping beat of the music.

Under the strobe lights, he looked sharp, menacing, intense. It hid how lost and confused he looked otherwise. Joan saw none of this- she was dancing, albeit a little messily, and encouraging him to do the same.

“I don’t dance,” he growled at her, trying to shake off her hand.

“You’ll dance with me!” she grinned, tugging him forward.

“I will look ridiculous,” he insisted.

“So does everyone else!” Joan shuffled up against his chest, bumping along to the music and trying to get him to move along with her. She had lost all shame and dignity long ago, and not even his annoyed and disgusted look could make her back down. “Come on, live a little, skeleton!”

He reluctantly started bobbing on the spot, and she cheered. Papyrus stared down at the woman in his arms, who was almost grinding up against him, feeling like he had stumbled into something new and unknown. He had no idea why he was letting this human drag him around and tell him what to do. Why he was letting her drink with them, and why he enjoyed her company despite knowing nothing about her. This wasn’t him.

And yet, here he was. Doing anything to get that wild smile from her. What had he turned into?

******

The first thing Joan realised when she woke up the next morning was that she was in her own bed. The curtains were pulled and brought morning light was streaming in, burning her eyes and increasing her headache to ridiculous levels. She groaned and turned over, only to roll into something hard that felt suspiciously like a person. She bolted up with a gasp and in her panic, fell off the bed, tangled in sheets.

When she emerged from her painful landing, she squinted at Papyrus, who was sitting on the side of her bed and doing up his tie. Glancing at her with an amused look in his sockets, he held out a hand and helped her back into the bed. “Are you quite finished?”

“What are you doing here?” she blurted out. 

“I brought you to your house after you blacked out, as opposed to mine. You gave me your address, remember?” He waved a piece of paper at her. “There is Sea Tea and coffee on your bedside. Before you ask, no, I did not stay the night. I returned this morning to make sure you were still alive.”

“Thank you,” she murmured dazedly, glancing around and suddenly pulling her sheets up around herself when she realised she was in her rather skimpy pyjamas. Nothing she wore lately was fit for company. 

Papyrus scoffed at the movement, but his eyelights lingered before he turned away and stood up. “I have seen a human body before, Joan. No need for over-modesty.”

“No- I just don’t want you to see my gross bits,” she mumbled, pulling the sheet up around her chin. The idea of this handsome, intense-looking man- regardless of species- being faced with her body was horrifying. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest, but she had hoped to keep the illusion for a little while longer.

Papyrus paused, narrowing his sockets down at her with a thoughtful look. She shrunk under his gaze, wishing she had said nothing. Wishing she hadn’t given him her address in the first place, no matter how trustworthy and respectable he was. Then, before she understood what was going on, he had ripped the sheet away and pushed her down onto the bed, hovering over her with a heavy look that almost pinned her down as much as his hands did. She squirmed and gave a frightened whimper, looking away with flushed cheeks as he stared down at her, pyjamas riding up over her belly and thighs. She hated this, what was he doing? Had she made the worst mistake of her life, trusting him?

“I’ll scream,” she managed, trying not to burst into tears. 

“I don’t doubt it, but you’re not going to need to.” His voice was barely a whisper, low and growly and enough to make her toes curl. A hand ghosted over her body, tugging her clothes back into place and smoothing over her soft, squishy parts. She almost shivered, and she was sure he could tell what he was doing to her. Her body was making it obvious enough. “Look at me.”

She did, biting her lip hard.

“None of this is gross, human. Forgive me for getting scientific, but I have enough knowledge of human biology to know- this is your body, and it takes your brain from place to place. And it is yours, and there is nothing wrong with it.” His eyelights were fixed intently on hers, never looking away, and his hand continued to smooth out over her belly, hips, thighs. Never in a sexual way, nothing about this was meant to be sexual, but her body wasn’t getting the memo. 

“Thank... you?” she squeaked.

And just like that, he let her go and stood up, straightening out his suit and turning on his heel. “Good. I never want to hear you call yourself gross again. I will not stand for you talking about my friend like that again.”

Joan was still trying to catch up from the fact that he had just touched her so tenderly a moment ago. “Your friend? We’re friends?”

“Of course.” He seemed to be avoiding her eye now, stepping down to adjust his shoes before stalking out the door. “Goodbye, Joan.”

“Bye,” she said back, and jumped when her front door slammed. She covered her mouth, trying to understand what had just happened, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. Papyrus seemed to show his friendship in strange ways, if that’s what it really was. She would never have admitted it, but she had really wanted that wandering hand to slip underneath her clothes. 

If she had seen his face as he was leaving, she would have known that he wanted that too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be sexual tension like you wouldn’t believe. Enjoy.

Joan can’t get through the day after that wonderful experience without letting her mind wander. It only takes a moment of quiet for her to start imagining that skeletal hand on her body and his gravely voice whispering how perfect and beautiful she is, and she dissolves into a flustered, blushy mess at work more than once. Of course, Papyrus hadn’t said anything as romantic as that, but Joan’s mind had taken his encouragement and ran with it. 

It was easy to see that she wanted him. She wasn’t going to try and deny it. He was nice to hang out with, even if he was grumpy- but maybe he wasn’t even grumpy. Maybe he was just quiet and controlled and shy. Like Mr Darcy. Papyrus was Mr Darcy and Joan was Elizabeth Bennet, and they were absolutely meant for each other.

Ok, maybe she was going a bit far. But she really, really was attracted to him, and she didn’t know what to do about it. While she was sober, she was too shy to make moves. But when she was drunk... maybe Drunk Joan could get her what she wanted.

When she turned up at the bar that night, surprisingly Papyrus wasn’t at their normal booth. Sans was, and so was a girl who Joan immediately recognised as the one she had seen in his bed before. She was also one of the strippers in this bar, if her outfit was any indication. It was silver metallic fringe and ten inch heels and nothing else, and Joan was instantly self-conscious of her drab work clothes. She had tried to dress nicer lately, her outfits getting more formal and almost sexy as she tried to impress Papyrus, but she just felt like a grandma next to the girl in the booth. Still, she took a deep breath and sat down next to the other girl, who turned and flashed her a bright smile. She was here for Papyrus and no one else.

“Hey! What’s up? You’re Jan, right?” The stripper stuck out a hand and shook Joan’s energetically, grinning. “Sans has told me all about you, you’re his brother’s girlfriend who can outdrink every human here!”

“Um- Joan. I’m Joan, not Jan.” She felt a bit dazed at the attention the girl was showing her. Glancing at Sans, she couldn’t imagine what this perfect creature could see in that guy. He was punching well above his weight with this one. “I’m- not Papyrus’ girlfriend, not really, but I can drink!”

“Cool! I’m Charlee, I work out the back in the adults only section.” The stripper glanced over Joan’s outfit quickly, and reached out to touch the buttons on the front of her cardigan. “This is really cute! Red is a nice colour on you- I’d like one like this, in pink...”

“might look better on your floor, huh?” Sans piped up, to Joan’s shock and Charlee’s laughter. 

“Don’t try to flirt for me, you untactful oaf. I’ll get to it myself.” She turned to Joan again, smiling. “You look like you work in corporate, did you come just after work? It’s nice to relax here, isn’t it? You should check out the back sometime!”

Joan could hardly keep up with the girl’s rapid-fire conversation, trying to register everything she’d been asked in quick succession. Her confusion must have been evident, because Charlee sat back against Sans with a sigh and covered her mouth. 

“I’m talking too much again, aren’t I? Sorry, I’m pretty ADHD today, I ran outta meds and I’m running on coffee...”

“they giving you the shitty shifts again, hun?” Sans wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her closer, nuzzling into her ear. “don’t worry, I’ll pay you amazingly for your company, better than dollar bills in ya sparkly panties...” his hand wandered downwards, and she gasped and giggled, halfheartedly swatting him away.

Joan felt like she was intruding on a personal moment, and started to shuffle out, muttering about getting drinks, but before she could get up there was a tray placed in front of her on the table. Papyrus sat down opposite her, looking a little rushed, his tie askew and jacket unbuttoned. She couldn’t quite hide the glow in her cheeks or the flutter of her heart when she saw him.

“Not your boyfriend, huh? Crushing pretty hard there, though,” Charlee pointed out, watching them both with a grin. “Better make him your boyfriend before someone else does, babe.”

“I don’t think she’s gonna have much competition, tibia honest,” Sans snorted, nuzzling into her curly black hair.

Joan glared at them, her cheeks fiery red when they giggled to themselves over embarrassing her in front of Papyrus. The taller skeleton eyed her for a moment, before reaching for his drink and settling back with his perfect cold mask that he always wore. She knew it was a mask now, at least. She had had enough strange encounters with him now to know that. Either he was annoyed and didn’t want to hurt her feelings by flat-out rejecting the idea of dating her, or... he was trying to hide something else. Another feeling. Joan was flustering herself just with the idea that he might not be entirely against it, so she sighed and grabbed her drink, sculling it and hoping it would cool down her red face. 

As the comfortable haze of magic alcohol settled over her, she found herself restless once more, wanting to dance. She couldn’t sit here in awkward silence, or in awkward chatter, now that Charlee was here. That girl would talk the leg off the table if she could, and if she wasn’t making out with her boyfriend already. Joan was trying not to look at the the couple kissing in the booth with them, and she was also trying not to make eye contact with Papyrus, although she desperately wanted to. Her eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, which was fixed on her lips like he had only just noticed them. Maybe he had.

Was it getting hotter in here.

“I have to go to work!” Charlee yelled over the pulsing music, suddenly free of Sans’ salacious kisses. Unwrapping herself from the smaller skeleton and getting up, forcing Joan to move. When they were standing face to face, Charlee was at least half a head taller than Joan, tottering on her impossibly high stripper heels. The girl gave a flirty wave to Sans, and patted Joan’s arm with a smile. “Come to the back, if you want to! I bet you’ve never seen it before- maybe you’ll learn some moves to get that tall guy of yours interested in more than your lips...”

“You- What-?” she spluttered, trying to look offended, though her interest was piqued. What if she did learn some moves to use on Papyrus on the dance floor or something? Was that something she wanted? 

“You don’t have to go with her, Joan,” Papyrus spoke up, sounding irritated.

Charlee laughed, wrapping an arm around Joan’s shoulders and grinning at him. “What, are you afraid I’ll steal your girl before you get a chance to call her that? I’m not that heartless. You can come too, big guy.”

“I’m not going back there-“

“Not even for Joan? For moral support? Shame.” She pouted, and turned away with Joan in tow. Feeling dazed, Joan let her lead her through the bar, to the back where there was a swinging door. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into until they stepped through into an even louder, smoky atmosphere, neon lights flashing on a stage with a pole, and smaller rooms curtained off down a hallway. Dark figured sat around in chairs or at the bar, waiting for the night’s entertainment, and Charlee sat Joan down and patted her shoulder, gesturing that she would be heading up on stage. 

When Joan glanced around, she found Sans already in one of the seats near her, and Papyrus was slouched in the seat closest to her, looking as if he was trying to hide. It made her chuckle, seeing how uncomfortable he was there, wondering why he had come if he didn’t like it. The lights changed, and a deep bass that rattled in her chest started to play as Charlee posed against the pole, spotlights highlighting her curves and shining off the silver fringe she wore. There were whoops and whistles around them, and the performance started, a slow, sensual dance that, against Joan’s wishes, had her memorised. She wondered if it was possible for her to move like that, the dancer rolling her body in ways she’d never seen before. 

When she glanced back at the skeletons with her, Red was glued to the scene, grinning salaciously as he watched his girl dance, while Papyrus was staring straight ahead, appearing disinterested in the whole scene. But Joan could see the tenseness in his shoulders, the way his hands were clenched, how hard he set his jaw in an effort not to move. He was distinctly uncomfortable and it showed. She didn’t know why he didn’t just get up and walk out if he hated it so much here.

Turning back to the stage, her eyes widened as Charlee climbed the pole, twirling around it like some kind of sexy fairy, stretching out and moving her body in ways Joan had never seen before. She was almost breathless with anticipation as the girl anchored herself on the pole and leaned back, holding onto nothing, still somehow moving along with the music. Joan gasped when she dropped about a foot, and slowly lowered herself to the ground, twisting into flexible shapes and making sure the room got an eyeful of every single curve.

By the time the dancer was blowing kisses and collecting dollars in her flimsy g-string, Joan was really feeling the energy that had settled over everyone. When Charlee called out to offer free lap dances to give everyone a taste of what she offered, Joan was almost ready to put her hand up and call the girl over. As it was, Charlee had only eyes for her boyfriend. She sauntered through the audience, letting the wandering hands from various patrons grab at her, winking and giggling and teasing, until she reached Sans. Joan bit her lip as she watched her lean in to kiss him, and press up against his body, letting his hands roam over her as she moved sensually on his lap. It didn’t last long, and Charlee left Sans obviously horny and ready to jump her at any moment. 

Passing in front of Papyrus, who was still trying to pretend that he wasn’t there, she reached out and ran a finger down his cheek, as if testing the waters. His expression of shock and disgust and the way he jerked away was enough to tell her that he really wasn’t into it, and she moved onto Joan, who felt like she was frozen in place as the dancer stroked her hair, smiling down at her. When Joan made no indication that she was uncomfortable, Charlee pushed her knees apart with her legs and pressed close to her body, giving a shimmy at she slid down between her legs as if she was about to do something indescribable right there. Joan gulped, feeling everything in her body pull tight with anxiety and anticipation, and Charlee turned and rose with her ass in her face this time, before sinking into her lap and grinding there, gripping her thighs. 

Joan could smell her perfume and the sweat she had worked up from dancing underneath it, could here the loud cheers from the other patrons, could practically feel Papyrus’ burning gaze on the two of them. “Look at him,” Charlee murmured to her, as if able to read her mind. “Look at how he’s watching us. He didn’t want me, so guess who that leaves?”

“What?” Joan spluttered eloquently, glancing at Papyrus and realising that the dancer was correct. The skeleton was watching her, and only her. Was it jealousy, desire? She couldn’t tell.

“Try a few moves like this on him...” Charlee grinded down against Joan’s lap, leaning back against her and winding her arms around her neck, her glossed lips grazing against her cheek. Joan’s breath caught at the familiar curl of desire that accompanied the moves, thought whether that was because of the dancer or because of the idea of replicating this on Papyrus, who knew? “On the dance floor. Thank me later.” Charlee breathed at her, sliding down between her legs again and flitting away with a wave and a smile, moving on to the next person. 

Joan was left out of breath and gripping the armrests, turning her gaze to Papyrus, who held it for a few moments before suddenly getting up with a grumble. He moved stiffly out of the room, while Sans watched him leave with a chuckle, shaking his head. 

******

Papyrus needed a cigarette.

He’d kicked the habit long ago, even without having to worry about health issues that only affected creatures with lungs. It was a vice, and a vice meant forming habits, and habits could lead to obsession, addiction, loss of control.

He couldn’t afford losing control. Not with his past.

But right now he needed something to focus him, something to do with his hands so that he could distract himself from that DAMNED girl, her dazed, heated eyes on his and her obvious desire for him. He’d faced sexual and romantic interest in him before, of course, and it had always been easy to compartmentalise it. Either he fucked them or he didn’t, easy as that. He’d never had a human show so much interest, though. And he’d never been so conflicted.

He wanted to be honorable. He wanted to have control and to keep everything in its place. Humans were complicated- that gave their hearts so easily, without the added step of bonding souls that was so dangerous where he came from. He didn’t know what was the right thing to do anymore.

But he wanted her. By Asgore, did he want her. She had been wearing him down with every meeting, and now with those shy bedroom eyes directed at him every moment, he could feel his control slowly slipping away. That ridiculous display from the stripper on top of her had sealed it, working her up and giving him a glimpse of what he could be doing for her. Imagining Joan moving like that... he shivered, and let out a frustrated groan, tossing back the drink he had ordered and taking a deep breath. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself back. And he didn’t even think he wanted to anymore.


	5. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

Joan awoke suddenly, sweating as her stomach clenched in warning. Kicking her way out of tangled sheets, she stumbled out of bed blindly and rushed to the bathroom, hunching over the toilet as she expelled everything left inside her from the night before.

Gripping the cold porcelain and taking deep, measured breaths, she pulled herself up and went to the sink, splashing her face with water and taking a long drink, before swishing some mouthwash and shuffling back to bed, burying herself under her blankets and cuddling up to the body lying next to her.

A moment later, she shrieked and kicked her way out again, falling out of bed in a tangle of blankets with a jolt that woke her up properly. Frantically brushing her hair out of her face and holding her blankets over her body, staring in horror at the half-naked skeleton scowling at her from the other side of the bed.

“You’re lucky I didn’t stab you right through your fucking heart for kicking me off the fucking bed,” he growled, a shimmer of magic in his bony claws disappearing as soon as she noticed it. His voice was gravelly and hoarse and his sockets were ringed with grey, and he seemed to have a hard time focusing on her. He hadn’t even noticed his unbuttoned shirt or his pants hanging around his pelvis, which was notably bare, something Joan felt instinctively was wrong. How did she know that he was supposed to have a dick? It wasn’t like she’d seen him... 

With a gasp, she looked down at herself, finding her clothes missing and faint bruises over her arms, and under the blanket, her hips and thighs. From the tenderness of her skin over her neck and collarbones, she feared they looked even worse. Not to mention that she was completely naked, which wasn’t strange usually, but Papyrus had dressed her last time he took her home.

“Did we have sex?” she blurted out, staring up at him in horror.

“No, we had a fight and went to bed together. Of course we fucking had sex,” Papyrus snapped, looking offended as he turned away to fix up his clothes. 

Joan could remember the strip club out the back of the bar. She could remember the lap dance and the longing gazes and the drinks she slammed back and the dancing afterwards... but not coming home or anything that evidently followed. Monster alcohol had wiped the experience. She groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

“What? I thought that was what you wanted.” The skeleton was a little more respectable now, and he glared down at her, crossing his arms defensively. “Believe me, if I hadn’t been drunk I would never have dreamed of doing it. But I was, and you wanted it.”

“Wait, you wouldn’t?” There was a sinking, sick feeling that wasn’t just a hangover growing inside her. Not only could she not remember the clearly incredible sex, but he didn’t want to do it? But she had been getting good signals from him for days... 

“Of course not. I would never have taken advantage of you while you weren’t in your right mind.” He raised a browbone, expression carefully neutral. Almost too carefully. “Especially knowing what I know now. I apologise for this. You do not have to see me again if you don’t want to.”

She stared incredulously after him as he turned on his heel and stalked out, trying to wrap her tired, hungover brain around their puzzle exchange. A moment later, she scrambled to her feet and rushed after him, having to hang onto the doorframe as she called after him, holding the sheet around herself. “Wait, what? Why would I not want to see you? What are you apologising for? Papyrus!”

He turned with an irritated look. “You’ve made it perfectly clear that you regret what happened last night, despite the very clear signals I’ve been getting from you lately that say otherwise-“

“Oh my god, shut up.” She laughed humourlessly, rubbing her face with an exasperated noise. “I’m not mad that we fucked last night. I’m mad that I don’t remember it. And that you left these fucking bruises all over me.”

There was silence. The faint tap of Papyrus’ phalanges as he contemplated her words, and the rustling of the sheet around her as she shifted in the doorway. He tilted his head, his cold expression softening to one of hopeful curiosity. It made him look so much younger, suddenly. “So... you did want to sleep with me.”

“Yes.”

“Ah.”

She could tell he suddenly felt very silly. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she bit her lip, thinking a few things over. Then, she turned her gaze to him, giving a shy smile. “Since it’s so early... how about a replay?”

******

Last night had almost ended like any other night. Joan had returned to the booth, blushing as she passed on a message from Red that he wouldn't be joining them. He had disappeared backstage with Charlee, and there was no prizes for guessing what they were up to. Papyrus had used his precious few minutes alone to gather himself and regain some of that control that had started to slip during the performance, and he thought maybe he would be alright. He had almost gotten rid of the vision of Joan, flushed and staring at him, and the insistent desire to push the dancer away and pull Joan into his lap, where she would do that same dance just for him-

Abruptly leaving to order more drinks, he was determined not to let his weaknesses overcome him. And as he matched Joan shot for shot and beyond, trying to purge the desire out of him with the burn of alcohol, he thought he almost had it.

When the human inevitably passed out and he brought her home like he always did- ever the hero, his brother's voice mocked in his mind- he thought he could just lay her down to sleep, not bother with undressing her this time, it would be too great of a temptation... but then he stumbled and fell over her. And she opened her eyes and smiled at him, her hands grasping him closer as she leaned up to kiss him. And suddenly his hands were moving of their own accord, and she was whispering the most filthy things to him, begging him for it, and what was left of his resolve just crumbled.

Now, mind almost clear of the clouds of alcohol, thinking properly and facing the same request, though a little shyer and most restrained this time, he thought about walking away. Part of him was desperate to leave, to control himself, to not bring himself down any further and become vulnerable in front of this human who he still hardly knew- but that part was silenced by the burn of arousal and excitement that propelled him into her arms. And when she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the sheet fall away as she pressed her lips to his teeth, he was powerless against his own desire.

In a flash, he had picked her up and hurried back to her room, where he tossed get onto the bed and crawled over her with a glint in his sockets. Staring down at her, the curve of her face, the jaunty tilt of her chin as she gazed back at him without fear, the smooth expanses of skin only marred by his lack of control last night- he felt guilty for that, for not being more careful with an easily injured human, but this time he vowed to be more gentle, if he could be. This time would be better.

"Are you just going to stare?" Joan smirked up at him fearlessly, though she squirmed under his intense gaze uncomfortably, self-consciousness growing.

He gave a wicked grin down at her, reaching to stroke her face in an uncharacteristically gentle gesture, ghosting his fingertips down her neck. "Eager, aren't we? Maybe I want you to beg for it, human."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, though her heart hammered excitedly and she was sure he could feel it. Slipping her hands under his crinkled shirt, curling her fingers around his lower ribs and pulling him down against her body, she lowered her voice to breathy whisper. "Fuck me, skeleton."

Papyrus grunted in surprise, the breath knocked out of him for a moment as her grasp sent a jolt of pleasure through him. To his absolute mortification, the control he thought he had had over the situation was slipping away, Joan's demand and her firm touch triggering the appearance of his magic. His cheekbones flushed as he filled out his tight pants, and he nudged her legs apart roughly, slipping a hand down to rake his fingers through her warmth.

Joan twitched, gasping and furrowing her brows at the mix of pain and pleasure she felt at his touch. "Fuck- ow!"

"Oh- one moment." He focused, his claws gaining a protective layer of magic over them, and tried again. This time, Joan shivered and sighed in pleasure, the pain quickly forgotten. He watched her intently as he slipped his fingers inside her, the flutter for her eyelashes and the parting of her lips captivating him for an embarrassingly long moment.

Joan was quickly realising that after their bumpy start, this was turning out to be the best decision of her life. Sighing shakily as she felt his fingers spread her apart, the burning desire in her belly hardly satiated, she gave a needy whine and squirmed impatiently, pouting up at his handsome, dangerous face.

That was all it took for Papyrus to snap into action. "You want me to fuck you?" he chuckled, withdrawing his hand so that he could unzip his trousers and release his aching magic, relishing the way her eyes widened as she caught sight of his length. Guiding himself to press slowly inside, and curling his phalanges around her wrists to hold them above her head, he gave her a wicked grin. "As you wish."

And Joan could only moan in surprised delight as he thrusted hard inside her, all semblance of delicacy torn away as he started to fuck her into the mattress. Held down and exposed underneath him, filled to the brim with the biggest cock she had ever seen on a real person, her moans would quickly turn to screams or pleasure as he moved relentlessly inside her. It was better than good, better than every human who she had allowed in her bed, the raw strength and power he exuded as his eyelights burned into her soul making her heart pound and her toes curl. 

As the sensation rose all too quickly inside her, pressure building, winding tight in her belly, he moved even faster, giving her no time at all to warn him before the overwhelming rush of pleasure overcame her. And he kept going, fucking her right through the feelings, intensifying them inside her with no sign of stopping or faltering.

She could have told him to stop, but she didn't want to. No one had ever fucked her like this before, so hard and fast and past any lack of stamina a human might have experienced up to now. She was drunk on the pleasure, on the feeling of his hands pining her down, on the never-ending thrust of his cock inside her, building her up of another orgasm that she was hurtling desperately towards. 

There was a faint sound that made it through the haze of her mind, a persistent beeping that sounded like an alarm, and Papyrus growled and moved even faster, skull flushed red and breath coming in sharp pants. The bed creaked in warning as he moved ridiculously fast, and Joan let out a shriek as it felt like electricity jolted through her, the intensity of her second orgasm bringing tears to her eyes. And then the skeleton was swearing and moaning in the most delicious way, and Joan twitched and gasped as she felt him fill her with warmth, starting to slow as he finally came inside her. 

It felt like hours before he pulled out of her, although it took only a minute or two for him to stop, to slowly draw back and let go of her, and when she finally had her wits about her, he was gone. She felt her heart sink as she took in her situation- shaking, weak, full of cum, and abandoned- before he reappeared, carrying a glass of water and some fruit and setting them on her bedside table.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he found his phone and turned off the alarm, looking wild and harried. "I'm sorry. Aftercare is important and I promise you will get it next time, but-"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, hoping he couldn't tell that her legs were shaking. She smiled, waving him away. "Go, don't be late for work on my account."

He turned away, then turned back, looking frustrated. "Shower?" he asked quickly, and before she could answer, he had scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. Joan quicky found her feet when he set her down in the shower, and for a moment she was confused as he laid a hand on her chest, focusing hard on something. Warmth seemed to engulf her suddenly, and with it a jolt of energy that took her breath away. He gave a quick smile and turned the shower on for her, and disappeared.

He was gone when Joan came out, feeling more fresh and ready for the day than she had in a long time, but more confused than ever. As she drank her water and took a bite of fruit, she tried to make sense of what had just happened, one thing he had said sticking out to her.

"-I promise you will get it next time..."

Next time.

There was a next time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunications are resolved all too easily with sex, but is anything actually settled?
> 
> Also, wtf is wrong with Papyrus?

There was no denying that Joan felt different after that.

Not just physically, although she definitely felt tender for a while after their little romp, enough to make her squirm in her seat at work. It wasn't a bad feeling. It reminded her of what they had done, although it was already hard to forget how Papyrus had dragged her to bed and pinned her hands and forced her to take thrust after thrust of his huge cock- the memory made her pussy throb and her heart race, and she desperately tried to focus on her computer screen 

Suffice to say, she was distracted. 

Her day passed in a mess of half-done work and invasive memories, her mind desperately holding on to everything that had happened, and among her wandering thoughts was a worry that niggled in the background: how were things going to change between them? Because they were definitely going to change. There was no way Papyrus could fuck her brains out like that and not have it affect their interactions. Their friendship, if she could call it that. Were they romantic now? He hadn't said anything about wanting to date here... but he had indicated that they would do it again. Friends with benefits, then? Somehow that didn't seem quite right either.

Regardless of what the answer was going to be, Joan was excited to see Edge again.

Taking extra care with her appearance that night, she walked into the bar, and finding no one in the usual booth, joined the queue for drinks. Maybe she'd beat them to it tonight.

There was a waft of perfume and a click-click of impossibly high heels next to her, and a moment later Charlee was putting her arm around her, smiling. Joan wondered how she even managed to walk in the platforms she had on, and the tight skirt that showed just how thick the dancer's thighs were in that ridiculously glittery ensemble. No one could possible miss her walking through the bar. "O-oh, hi there..." she stammered, giving the girl a nervous smile.

"Well, I'll be... The way you're walking, I'm going to guess my little lapdance last night did you and Mr Tall Dark and Grumpy a world of good!" Charlee giggled, giving her a squeeze. Joan had to take a moment to remember it, so much had happened last night and this morning, but when it came to her, she was blushing. "Oh, I was right! So... How was it? Tell aunty Charlee alllll about it!"

She looked around, finding a few more eyes on her than she was comfortable with, and moved along in the line, heart hammering. "Uh... It was... Good?"

"Just good?" The girl pouted, pulling back and turning her face towards her, the glitter in her eyeshadow mesmerizing Joan for a moment. She definitely did not glance at those plump, glossed lips for a moment, no definitely not. Her face was burning. "Is that all you can tell me after I helped you get laid? Come on... I bet he's an animal in bed, right?"

"Stop it!" Joan finally got out, pushing her away and taking a deep breath, holding the girl at arm's length. Charlee's eyes were wide with shock. "Please. Sorry. Ugh... I don't mean to be rude. I just..."

"No, I'm sorry. I do get a little too intense." Charlee stepped back with an apologetic smile. "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm just excited that it actually happened!" 

"It's ok," she chuckled, patting the girls shoulder. "Look, I'll buy you a drink if you go grab the table. What do you want?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you! Here-" she dug around in her skimpy bra, almost exposing herself, to Joan's embarrassment, and presented her with a membership card of some kind. "Just give that to the bartender and ask for Charlee's usual. He'll know what you mean."

"Alright." she watched as the dancer waltzed away to claim the booth, and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Finally getting to the bar and ordering a round of drinks, including something she knew Papyrus would like, and eventually bringing them over.

Charlee grabbed her drink- more soda than alcohol really, and full of sugary syrups- and clinked it with Joan's, leaning back in the booth with a sigh. "Well, we have something in common now. Both fucking skeleton monsters... so is this going to be a regular thing? It has to be, the way you two were looking at each other for weeks..."

"Oh, uh, I don't know..." Joan flushed, shifting in her seat as her tender nether parts reminded her of those wonderful bedroom activities. A shadow fell over them before she could say anything else, and her heart nearly beat out of her chest when Papyrus slid into the seat opposite her. He looked surprised at the drink that was already there waiting for him, and glanced up at Joan, his expression unreadable.

"Ah, here's the man of the hour! The fresh conquest! Well done, big guy!" Charlee grinned, then gasped when Sans popped up out of thin air next to her. They spent the next few minutes making out, and Joan glanced awkwardly up at Papyrus, trying to initiate conversation. For some reason, she felt even more shy of him than before. Was that supposed to happen?

"So, uh... how are you?"

"I'm well," he answered impassively, taking a drink. His eyelights raked over her, taking in her outfit and makeup, and she hoped he recognized how much more effort she had put in for him. What was he thinking, behind that stone face? It made her nervous that she couldn't tell.

"That's great! Uh... I wanted to thank you, I guess... for giving me a good time..." she winced inwardly at the wording. It sound like she was thanking him for performing a service.

"Yeah!" Charlee enthused suddenly, raising her glass. "Cheers to the girl who finally got to fuck a monster!"

"And to the guy who took the stick out of his ass for a short time to experience the forbidden fruit," Sans laughed, clinking her glass and then pouring a little of his drink down her chest. Charlee squealed and protested until he leaned in and ran his tongue between her breasts, lapping up the drink and making her giggle and moan theatrically.

Papyrus stood up suddenly, and left the booth. Joan was just about dying of embarrassment, feeling like she was about to combust, her face was so heated, and she jumped up to follow him. Anything to get away from the lewd lovebirds at the table.

The bar was crowded, but the skeleton was head and shoulders taller than everyone else, and she caught sight of him ducking out the door just in time. She slipped out to follow him around the side of the club, where he got into his jet black sports car. She hurried to the passenger side before he could start the car, startling him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he growled, sounding frustrated, his veneer of emotionless grace dropping the moment he saw her.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch his arm. He recoiled, before sighing and rubbing between his eyes, looking like he was about to explode.

"I am perfectly fine. I don't need those big hurt puppy eyes trying to lure me into a false sense of security-"

"What are you talking about?" Joan burst out, slamming her hand on the dashboard. In a moment, he had lept across and grabbed her hand, holding it away from the leather with a fierce look. "What- let go of me! Men and their cars, you're all fucking the same-"

"Oh, clearly not exactly the same, otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard!" he scoffed.

She snatched her hand away from him, rubbing her wrist and cursing the reminder of his hands holding her down on the bed that morning. "I ask again- what. the fuck. is wrong. with you."

He gazed at her for a moment, and she held it resolutely, though her heart was pounding. "Forgive me for overreacting. I am... unused to the way humans seek out the next new and exciting plaything," he said coldly. "I would have preferred not to be someone's experiment, but I suppose I cannot hold it against you for being curious about monster anatomy and sexual culture-"

"Is that what you thought I was doing?" she was staring at him, starting to realise what was going on. 

"Well, both you and your new best friend made it very clear that you were pursuing me for my novelty-"

"Oh, shut up!" Joan groaned, reaching out quickly and pulling him against her, pressing her lips to his teeth. He stiffened, hands up against her chest prepared to shove her away, but he didn't, letting her kiss him. It was almost enough to discourage her, until he started kissing back, and his hands slipped around her and pulled her across the car into his lap. She felt so delicate and light in his arms, a far cry from how she usually felt about herself, and let herself be manhandled.

Their kisses grew heavier, more desperate, and she gasped as he bit her lower lip, and shivered as he left gentle nibbles down her jaw and neck. His hands were everywhere- in her hair, raking down her back, squeezing her breasts over her shirt, and slipping underneath all at once. Her fingers fumbled with his buttons, before giving up and slipping under his shirt to wrap around his lower ribs, to which he shuddered and sunk his teeth into her neck just hard enough to mark. She whimpered, feeling her heart race and her underwear growing damp. This was crazy, how eager he could make her, what a slut he was turning her into. And she loved it.

There was a hard bulge underneath her, and she pressed down against it, starting to rock in his lap, anything to get a little friction going. As her fingers rubbed and stroked at his ribs, his hands pushed up her shirt and bra and started to fondle her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples in a way that made her toes curl and her breath grow short and quick. There was a burning heat rising inside her, and she couldn't supress the desire that was just about ready to spill over."Oh my god, fuck me!" Joan groaned, raking his fingers down his spine. 

In an instant, he had ripped her underwear away, her skirt bunched around her hips as he fingers pushed inside her. She moaned as he fingered her slick walls, and curled the boney phalanges against her most sensitive place, making her jerk her hips desperately, feeling like she was losing her mind. She had never felt so wild and needy before, not before she had met Papyrus. He brought something out of her that was exciting and unexplored. It was like she was another person.

His rough fingering brought her to a quivering climax before she was ready for it, and she squealed, accidentally bumping her head against the window as she rode his fingers. She slowed down with a breathless laugh, pressing a hand to her head, and he pulled his fingers out, unbuckling his tight leather pants that were almost bursting the seam by now. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you'd better just fuck me extra hard to distract from the pain," she tried to be sexy, and he actually laughed, before grabbing her hips and lining her up with his huge, glowing cock. She finished the job for him, sinking down and taking him all in straight away, ass meeting pelvis as she leaned forward and buried her face in his chest, breathing hard. "God... you're so big..."

His arms closed around her body, holding her close against him, and she was about to ask why he was hugging her when he rolled his hips slowly, taking her breath away. In a moment he was thrusting hard under her, pounding her slick pussy and holding her down against his chest. All she could do was moan and whine into his shirt, attempting to meet his thrusts with her own eager rocking, her legs tight around him and her hands grasping at his ribs. 

The car rocked with their rough movements, the windows steaming up, and her squeals and groans would have been easily heard from the outside, if anyone had been passing at the time. Papyrus was panting and grunting against her hair, his movements quick and strong and not slowing down for anything. Joan felt her orgasm rising quickly, and she bucked against his cock, almost screaming in pleasure as she felt it overwhelm her body, shuddering against him. And he kept going, breathing heavily, until she dug her nails into his spine with a moan, and he gave a strained cry as he filled her with hot magic. 

For moment, they held each other tight, panting and shuddering as the afterglow settled over them, as well as a little rational thought. Joan slowly pulled herself up, her hair and makeup ruined, sweating and flushed, and stared at him. He stared straight back, his expression a lot softer when he was tired out. Then she started to laugh, raking her hands through her hair in an effort to tame it, glancing down at the mess she had made on his leather pants. "Well. Did you really think I was only into you because you're a skeleton?"

"I suppose the magical genitals are a lure, too..." he hummed, smirking a little.

"You're an idiot. A hot, scary, dumb idiot." Joan shook her head, attempting to shift off him. His hands tightened on her hips, though, and she glanced at him quizzically.

"Did you think we were done?"

She smirked and settled back in too of him, rolling her hips slowly and taking him deep inside again. "Not if you don't want to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: confusion, sex, and my inability to not make things a little bit gay.

She could barely walk when she finally got out of the car, gasping for breath in the cool night air. The car had gotten stuffy pretty quickly and all at once she had been reminded that humans could literally die from CO2 poisoning, and at the revelation, Papyrus had insisted they stop, for her own safety. His desire to protect her was sweet, but now she was unfulfilled after only getting halfway to her third orgasm. 

How strange that it seemed to be a normal happening, to be so well satisfied after fucking Papyrus. She had never been with anyone who had made her feel so good before.

After attempting to straighten up her clothes- sadly missing her panties, which lay in tatters in his car- and trying to smooth out her smudged makeup, she let him wrap an arm around her back and help her back inside. She felt so shaky, but she managed to walk without falling over, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously as she felt the eyes raking over her as they entered the bar together. She felt like everyone knew exactly what had just happened and were judging her for it, even if they barely paid any attention to her.

As they approached the table, Charlee was currently arguing with Sans, who was trying to placate the irritated dancer. He must have said the wrong thing, because the girl abruptly got up and stormed away, pushing past Joan and running outside. The two of them turned back to Sans, who shrugged helplessly. "What? I didn't do nothin!"

"That is incredibly hard to believe," Papyrus snorted, sitting down and taking a drink. 

"Oh, shut up, ya overgrown beanpole," Sans grumbled, shifting as if to follow his girlfriend out, but Joan held up a hand with a sigh.

"I'll go and see her. Human women understand each other and you'll probably only make her more upset."

She turned before she could see Sans' reaction, but she did catch Papyrus' nod of approval, and it made her smile as she once again followed a frustrated person out of the bar.

Charlee was lighting up a cigarette when Joan found her around the corner, rubbing her bare arms as she sucked in the smoke like it was lifesaving elixir. Glancing up as the woman approached, offering her the stick with a smile as if nothing was wrong. "Got a bit sick of the crowd too?"

"Just wanting to make sure you were ok." Joan shook her head and took off her jacket, hoping the girl wouldn't notice the few missing buttons on her blouse from the quick fuck only five minutes ago. Charlee accepted it readily, pulling it around her shoulders and leaning against the wall of the bar with a sigh.

"Men suck. They really do. I mean, I love them, they pay my bills and shit, and sometimes they fuck good, but... Men ain't shit." She took a long drag and blew the smoke up into the sky, and Joan let her gaze roam over the girl's high cheekbones, long neck, smooth skin, humming in agreement. It felt hypocritical to agree when she had been pining after a man for weeks and now adored everything he said or did to her, but then again, there was much she didn't know and probably wouldn't like about Papyrus. Most human men did indeed suck, of that she could definitely agree on.

"What did he do?" 

"Oh, he's got some savior complex or something..." Charlee waved her hand dismissively, scowling. "Wants me to quit dancing so he can take care of me. Thought he'd be able to work the slut-shaming angle when I told him I like my job. Never mind that I haven't fucked another guy since I met him." 

Joan let out a long breath, shaking her head. It sounded like an unhealthy relationship to her, but then she wasn't exactly the poster girl of healthy relationships, so she couldn't judge. "That's pretty unfair of him. What are you going to do?"

"Oh, probably the same shit as always. Let him come crawling back with his apologies and take him back. He gives really good apology head." She laughed, turning to Joan with her classic, mischevious grin. "The real question is, what are -you- going to do? Are you dating Papyrus now?"

"Oh-" she wasn't expecting the question, and it left her floundering for an answer. Were they dating? They hadn't even mentioned it to each other, despite the gratuitous sex they had had. Maybe he just wanted a casual fuck buddy? She had no idea what his intentions were. "I-I don't know..."

"He hasn't asked you to be his girl? Even after messing you up like that?" She reached out to run her finger over the opening of Joan's shirt, noting the missing buttons and the smudged mascara. Joan suddenly felt vulnerable under her gaze, nervously shifting on her feet. Charlee noticed, and her grin grew, eyes lidding as she drew closer. "Or maybe you don't wanna be serious yet?"

"I... don't know..." Joan repeated, voice a little faint as she let the girl lean in, her cheeks flushing at the closeness. She was suddenly reminded of the unfulfilled need inside her, the interupted session between her and Papyrus, and it made her clench her legs together and clasp her hands in front of her, suddenly unable to breath properly.

"You were watching me pretty closely last night... are you sure Papyrus is the only one you're into?" Charlee murmured, laying a hand on her hip and drawing her closer.

"I-" she started again, but the words were lost when Charlee kissed her, soft, glossed lips pressed against hers. Joan could have pushed her away easily, but she didn't. She couldn't help but sink into the kiss with a shaky breath, even kissing back. Charlee tasted like smoke and sugar, and Joan felt something in her core tremble as the girl pressed her body against hers for a moment, the softness almost too much for her to bear. But as suddenly as it was upon her, it was gone again.

Charlee pulled back, smiling, and shrugged out of her jacket, slinging it around Joan's shoulders instead. "Bet you've missed real lips after kissing skeletons, huh? I know I have..." She took a long drag of her cigarette and handed it to Joan, before heading back inside, leaving Joan more confused than before and with an embarrassing dampness between her legs. She shakily put the cigarette between her lips and took a drag, hoping it would calm her nerves, and tossed it in a nearby bin, before heading inside herself.

* * * * * *

Joan asked to go home with Papyrus that night, hoping to finish what they started again in the car and also to quell the shaky feeling in her gut whenever Charlee smiled at her, but monster alcohol was working against her and she was blacked out by the time they got home. She woke in Papyrus' bed the next morning, wiping the sleep from her eyes and trying to remember what day it was. 

Sea Tea and aspirin had been left for her on the bedside table, and she took both, waiting for it to clear her hangover before trying to make any sense of the world. It was a weekend, which meant no work, which meant she could do what she wanted. Smirking to herself, she got up and took a moment to appreciate that Papyrus had dressed her in one of his long shirts last night, before padding out to the kitchen.

Papyrus was sitting at the table reading the newspaper again, in the middle of breakfast, and she had to stop and take in his suit. It was plain black, nothing special, but it stirred something in her that had nothing to do with a hangover. 

"Where do you work, where you have to dress so hot?" She murmured, approaching him with a smile, hoping to sound at least a little sexy. 

His eyelights fell on her and he lowered the newspaper, looking intrigued. "I'm a security guard at the monster embassy. Do you find my uniform sexually appealing?"

"You could say that," Joan hummed, running a finger under his collar, stroking the vertebrae underneath it. The way his gaze changed when she touched him was exciting, and he grabbed her hand, his tone gaining a warning note.

"I have to leave in five minutes."

"A lot can get done in five minutes." She felt daring, and she must have looked it too, because he appeared to take her up on the challenge and pulled her into his lap. Joan was growing to love when he did that, treating her as if she weighed nothing. 

She gasped when she felt his fingers probe between her legs, and his eyelights take on a mischevious glint. "Already wet for me... Incredible..." he hummed, slipping two straight inside her, making her clench around them with a cry. She couldn't believe how horny this monster made her, how desperate she became under his touch. She clung to his jacket with a moan as he curled the fingers inside her and pressed against her tenderest places, then whined as they left her cunt just as quickly. She didn't have to wait long to be satisfied, though, as he picked her up and lay her across the table, taking care not to sweep anything onto the floor. 

Holding her legs apart and sinking his revealed cock inside her, he started to fuck her right there, and Joan arched against the table, moans tumbling from her lips. She couldn't control herself, his hips working hard against her, the thick magic in her pussy stretching her apart and hitting all the right spots as she writhed under him. Pressure was building already, pressure that had been waiting since last night, and it finally felt like she was going to feel that ecstasy again, legs shaking as he pounded into her, making the table and everything on it rattle dangerously. 

Her moans turned to choked whines as he fucked her harder and faster, those burning eyelights fixed on her face, daring her to cum on his cock. She was so close, so close, so-

Papyrus came inside her with a groan, burying himself inside her and filling her up with his cum. Just like that, it was over, and he pulled out and helped her up, quickly kissing her lips as he zipped himself up. Joan was panting, flushed, her hair a birdsnest and her insides clenching desperately at nothing, not about to tell him that she hadn't actually finished when he had warned her about the timing. She only grinned and laughed when he asked her how she was, waving him off and telling him he was going to be late.

She let out a groan of frustration when he was gone, sinking into his chair and reaching for his leftover toast to nibble on. Well, she couldn't exactly complain. She had given him the challenge and in a way she had met it, getting him off just in time. It just meant the next time would be even better, surely. They'd have enough time to actually finish her off-

"Damn, and I thought monsters were exempt from the rule." Charlee tsked from the doorway, shaking her head, and Joan hurriedly pulled her shirt down as the girl entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sans brought me home for make-up sex. I told you, didn't I? His apology head game is excellent." Charlee was clad only in an oversized singlet, probably Sans', which was exposing her a little too much for Joan's comfort. She could barely keep her eyes of the extreme amount of cleavage the girl was sporting, and she was caught staring at the nipples peaked against the white, translucent fabric when she dragged her eyes up to Charlee's face again. The dancer was smirking, crossing her arms under her chest, which did not help Joan's situation at all. "Say what you will about the bastard, but at least I finished. Multiple times."

Joan groaned and covered her face. "Were you watching us?!"

"Yup!" she answered cheerfully, leaning against the table. "And it was fucking hot! Except he left you wanting more, didn't he? What a shame..." 

Joan couldn't work out what Charlee was gaining from this teasing, and she gave her a frustrated scowl. "What do you want?"

The girl examined her nails nonchalantly, notably missing her long fake ones from her pointer and middle fingers. "I mean, I can finish you off, if you're nicer to me. But, if you're going to be rude..."

"Wait!" she called out as Charlee was turning away, flushing bright red at the offer and the fact that she was seriously considering it. "You want to-?"

"Finish. You. Off. Yes." Charlee said slowly, grinning as she turned back, leaning down to Joan's eye level, her breasts completely exposed by this move. She tilted Joan's face up from staring at her tits, stroking her jaw tenderly. "Eyes up here, sweetcheeks. You liked how I kissed you last night, didn't you? I could tell..."

Joan could only nod, her mouth dry and breath taken by the way Charlee was treating her. She couldn't believe how receptive she was to the girl's attentions. 

"I usually wouldn't make a move on a taken girl, but since you and Mr Tall aren't officially dating, you're free for the kissing, aren't ya?" Charlee leaned in, giving Joan plenty of time to pull away if she wanted, and when their lips met Joan couldn't stop the moan that left her. Charlee chuckled against her lips, deepening the kiss as her tongue flicked out for entrance to Joan's mouth. Joan let her in readily, and shivered when she felt Charlee's tongue caress hers. There was a hand trailing up her thigh, over her hips, creeping up her shirt, and she gasped when she felt her nipples pinched gently between soft fingertips. 

"You weren't getting fucked before you met Papyrus, were you?" The girl purred as she pulled back from the kiss, Joan's breasts kneaded idly in her hands as she gazed at her. "Which means you haven't felt human lips and hands for a while... Imagine these soft lips..." she leaned in to kiss at Joan's neck, nuzzling out a pulse point and sucking on the skin, making Joan moan in pleasure. "Imagine them on your pussy," she continued against the skin, and Joan shuddered, knowing full well she was dripping on the chair under her now.

Charlee's mouth left her neck then, and she dropped between Joan's legs, running her hands along her thighs. "Is that something you want?" she offered, sounding innocent, and Joan pulled up the shirt partly hiding her aroused state, flushing bright red. 

"P-Please..."

The girl gave a thrilled giggle, and dove in, running her tongue up through Joan's dripping folds before fastening her lips around her clit and starting to suck. Joan leaned back in the chair, crying out and arching her back, gripping the chair tightly. It was such a sudden influx of pleasure that she could barely stand it, squirming under Charlee's mouth, until the girl grabbed her ass and shifted her to the edge of the chair and held her there, making pleased sounds against Joan's cunt as she ate her out with practiced ease.

Joan was mindless with pleasure, gripping her own breast and moaning loudly, the sensation spiraling higher and higher inside her. Her legs shook, and she tried to close them, pressing them around Charlee's head, but the girl only doubled down on her ministrations, sucking and licking eagerly, and Joan soon felt a finger teasing around her entrance. It slipped inside, following shortly by another, and she cried out loudly as they were curled against her g-spot, nearly blacking out as she came hard, jerking against the pleasure.

It was almost embarrassing how fast Charlee made her cum. When Joan blinked the fog out of her brain, she found Charlee gently fingering her through the last of the orgasm, mouth wet with her arousal as she smiled up at her. Shuddering, Joan took a deep breath, relaxing against the chair and letting her continue. She felt limp and exhausted, but not enough to tell Charlee to stop.

To her annoyance, the girl stopped anyway, licking her fingers and standing up, groaning at the cramps in her legs. "Well, my job is done here. How are you feeling?"

"Incredible..." Joan sighed, pulling her shirt down again and blushing at the mess she had left on the chair and the ground. "Um... is Sans not gonna be mad?"

"Course not. He's one of those annoying guys who think it's hot when girls get together, so if anything he'll be begging me to do it again where he can see." She laughed, going to the sink and getting some paper towels to help her clean up. 

"Do you... wanna me to return the favor?" Joan asked timidly. She had never been with a woman before, but if Charlee wanted, she would learn.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I've got a perpetually horny skeleton who can help me out. Maybe next time, though." She leaned down to kiss Joan unexpectedly, grinning as she pulled away and sauntered out of the room.

Joan's eyes followed her nearly-exposed ass, before she had to shake herself out of the stupor she was in and take note of her situation. This... was weird. She had enjoyed herself, but now she had to figure out what her relationship with Papyrus -and- Charlee was. 

She hoped Papyrus would be as accommodating as Sans seemed to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion, and a finishing that is actually a beginning.

The house was quiet as Joan made her way around the kitchen, though she knew it probably wouldn't stay that way with Charlee seeking out her voracious boyfriend after what she did to her. The girl gave her screamer vibes. Joan had to shake the image of Charlee screaming in pleasure out of her head, patting her red cheeks as she started making coffee and toast for breakfast. 

Her mind was churning with thoughts, Papyrus at the forefront of them. The monster wanted her, but how much? Was he only into her for the sex? He was more sensitive than he appeared, taking offense at the idea that she only wanted him to experiment with... but what were his intentions? Did she even want him more seriously than a fuck buddy? Her heart said yes.

But she greatly enjoyed Charlee's flirting, and touching, and her magical fingers and tongue... She gave a shiver, squeezing her legs together at the memory. Maybe... a little while longer, and then she would see if Edge wanted her seriously. 

Joan hadn't dated anyone properly in years, preferring to lay low and work on her career instead of romance. It had suited her well enough, and she was comfortable, if a little lonely. But Papyrus had totally turned her head. She was getting laid much more often and she felt... satisfied, even after things like this morning where he left her wanting because of his tight schedule. The look in his eyelights made her feel desired. She hadn't felt like that in a long time.

But he hadn't asked her to date him. Right now they were only sleeping together. And she had just welcomed another person to play with her. So she wasn't sure what their relationship was going to bring at this point.

Making her coffee and toast and sitting down, she read through the newspaper Papyrus had left on the table, taking the time to relax before she went home. But it wasn't long before she heard moans starting to drift down the hallway from Sans' bedroom. Blushing, she finished her breakfast quickly and and tries to ignore the noises as she washed up her plate and cup. Time to leave, she thought.

She'd have to creep past the bedroom. Why was the door cracked open? She could hardly help peeking in to watch Charlee, completely naked and on top of Sans, working that reverse cowgirl like a professional. Her eyes widened as she fixated on the girl, hands planted firmly on either side of the skeleton, taking his thick red cock inside her as she worked her strong thighs and hips. 

Joan was mesmerized as Charlee moaned erotically, her breasts bouncing, body quivering at the pleasure coursing through her... and didn't notice until it was too late that Charlee lidded her eyes open and caught her watching at the door. The girl grinned widely, moaning even louder and moving faster as if putting on a show just for Joan, and Joan found her breath caught in her throat, her hand creeping between her legs to cup her heated, slick sex. 

Then she heard Sans' moans and grunts of pleasure, and saw the skeletons hands one to grip Charlee's hips tightly, and she realised this wasn't for her. She shouldn't be watching someone else's intimate moment- plus, she didn't want to think of Sans in that way. So she turned away and hurried to the next room, where her clothes and belongings were, and got dressed for the day, trying not to listen to the tantalising sounds of pleasure in the next room.

******

As was usual for her now, she took an Uber home, and tried to start her day, running a few errands and doing some shopping. Her route took her past the embassy, where she knew Papyrus worked, and she suddenly wanted to see him, to ask him what they were suppose to be. So she texted him, asking if he wanted to meet up with her for a lunch break.

To her surprise, he did.

She was nervous about it, not knowing how he was going to react to what she wanted to talk about, and the nerves carried her through until she was sitting opposite him in a cafe nearby, sipping her coffee with a fluttering heart. He was waiting patiently for her to speak, and at length she set down her cup and cleared her throat. "So, uh... I guess I want to ask... what you want out of our relationship?"

He blinked, the cogs turning in his mind, his expression never changing. "What I want?"

"Yeah, I mean... you know I'm into you cause I like you, not cause I'm into monsters, and I assume it's the same for you... but all we do is fuck, and I'm wondering if you... have any, uh... feelings...?"

"You mean, do I want to date you, as opposed to just sleeping together." He raised a browbone at her. "Well, do -you- want to date me, instead of just sleeping with me?"

"Yes- I mean- I think so?" She covered her face, flushed and embarrassed as she realised she'd have to admit what she did this morning if she was going to be honest with him. "Look. I'm not sure how serious our relationship is, and because of that, I... might have had some fun with Charlee this morning..."

"This morning." He let out a sigh, suddenly blushing and looking sheepish. "Ah, this morning... I didn't feel you finish. You didn't, did you? It makes sense for you to seek out someone to help you, then."

"Actually, she suggested it... and I've never been with a woman before, but I was... well, you know. And I really enjoyed it. I never thought I'd be into that kind of thing, but..." Joan couldn't look at him, her voice growing smaller and fainter as she thought about that morning's events. She really had liked it, which confused her. 

"Ah." Papyrus sighed, picking up his black coffee and taking a slow, measured sip as he tried to work out what to say. At length, he looked at her and gave a small smile. "So, you'd like for us to be serious, but you're worried about whether you'd be missing out on something you've only just discovered you like, is that right?"

She nodded. 

"How about this, then? We revisit this question in two weeks. You take that time to explore what you'd like to, and then you decide what you want more." He held her gaze with a pleasant look, not an ounce of displeasure in his eyelights, though he dipped his head a moment later as his voice lowered. "In my case, I... am not opposed to making this official. You know that I am not completely adept at the social understandings of the surface, but... I would like to try dating you."

She felt her chest fill with warmth, and she blushed, smiling happily. Well, this had worked out much better than she had expected. She already know that when this two week trial was up, she would choose him. The fact that he'd given her time to explore herself made her feelings for him grow even deeper. He was so understanding!

"Thank you," she hurried to say, grinning giddily. "You're amazing. Honestly, I don't think I've ever met someone like you."

"Not a word, my dear, it's nothing. This is my only provision, though." He leaned forward, looking serious. "You may experiment with the girl. But do not touch my brother. I don't think I could stand it, if I knew he had gotten his grubby little hands on you."

Joan was quick to agree, nodding and pulling a face. "I don't want him, don't worry. You're the only skeleton for me, Papyrus."

He looked smug as he sat back, obviously liking what she had said. "Good. Very good. And I'm very sorry, again, for leaving you hanging this morning. It won't happen again."

"I know what I was getting myself into, I knew we had a time limit." She waved it off, then stopped, raising an eyebrow at him and giving him a daring look. "Although, if you want to make it up to me... is your car out there?"

His sockets flashed with desire as he got her meaning, and he stood up, leaving his coffee. "Yes."

She smirked and clasped her hands together, pushing her chest up between her arms so that it was bursting through her top. "Take me there."

The speed at which he took her hand and pulled her out of there was impressive. In a moment he had helped her into his sleek sports car and driven a minute down the street, parking in an empty lot in the shade of some trees, and she was pulling him into a kiss, there hands grasping at each other eagerly. His fingers were pinching her nipple under her shirt, hers were raking through his bottoms ribs, and then she whispered a request to him, flushed and excited. In a moment, the seats were down, and she was spread out on her front with her skirt hitched up around her hips, and he was laid out over the top of her, fingers stroking and rubbing between her legs.

Joan didn't hide the sighs and whines of pleasure that tumbled from her lips as she felt him circle her clit with a finger, hips pressing back against him desperately, and when his fingers entered her slick pussy, she buried her face in the seat, moaning. "Don't be quiet," Papyrus growled in her ear, and it was enough to make her clench around his fingers.

Chuckling, he pulled them out and lined his cock up with her wet heat, teasing around her clit for a moment before pushing in. This time there was no hurried thrusts set to a time limit. This time she could enjoy the stretch of him inside her, long, slow strokes dragging against her insides and making her toes curl and her hands grip the car seat, moans of absolute delight echoing through the car. The vehicle started to rock as he did, tall and curled around her as he worked his hips against her ass, and she felt the delicious curls of sensation spread through her body, his happy monas joining hers as she wiggled back against him and attempted to milk his magic from him.

It felt like it took forever, the feelings building between them intensely, and she never wanted it to stop. Everytime it got too intense, every time it felt like she was close, he went a little slower, and her whimpers were adorable to him, her cunt hot and fluttering around him eagerly. Finally, the pleasure didn't wane, building higher and higher until she was arching under him with a shriek, coming hard unexpectedly around his cock. He didn't stop there either, fucking her through the pleasure and making it last so long that she was quaking under him by the time he filled her with his warm magic, soothing and tingling inside her.

Finally, he pulled out of her and sat back in the driver's seat, sipping his pants back up, while she trembled and panted next to him. He let her recover, and when she finally got herself together enough to fix herself up and sit down, she was beaming and giddy, wondering if she even needed the two weeks to explore when she had this. 

Papyrus drove her to her house, insisting that he didn't have to be back yet, that he couldn't let his little human take public transport when he was perfectly capable of driving her. It made her feel cared for, and that warm, tingly feeling stayed in her chest as she got out of the car and waved to him, smiling happily. 

Well, the sex was perfect. Now she had everything else to figure out.


	9. Chapter 9

Joan shifted nervously as she waited for Charlee to meet her that Sunday. Getting the girl's number had been easy, but explaining to her the arrangement had been harder... until the dancer gave her eager agreement, promising to make the next two weeks the most memorable for Joan. It was obvious that Charlee missed intimacy with humans, girls especially, and that hunger gave Joan such a heated thrill, knowing she'd be the centre of this girl's world for a little while. She was ready to learn some entirely new things about herself.

As such, she was dressed to impress, if not seduce. Nothing like what she had worn for Papyrus- this time she tried to be a little more suggestive, a low-cut top and a shorter skirt than usual had her patting down her clothes self-consciously every other minute. And it seemed like it was worth it when she heard a low whistle and felt a light touch on her shoulder, trailing down her arm as Charlee turned her around with a grin. "So, she can wear more than suits, then! Lookin good, mama!"

Joan blushed, glancing over Charlee's outfit and finding it a lot more conservative than she expected- a simple, floral romper that hid the deliciously curvy figure she had already seen. "O-oh, what about you, pretty girl? I can tell you aren't wearing a bra..."

"Of course not," she laughed, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, the softness off he breasts pressed against Joan's chest. "It's easy access, baby. Anytime you wanna cop a feel, just grab a handful..."

"In public?" Joan gasped, beet red. She couldn't believe the nerve of this girl.

"That's what makes it so fun!" Charlee pulled away, eyes twinkling with mischief, and grabbed her hand. "Anyway, we're here to shop. Let's do that."

"Uh, are we updating my wardrobe or something?" She still wasn't clear on why Charlee had insisted they come shopping for their first date in their two-week experiment.

"Oh honey, just you wait." 

******

A lingerie shop was not what she had had in mind, but Charlee was dragging her in and heading straight for the change rooms before she could protest.

"We need to find something super sexy for Papyrus, to reward him for allowing you to have fun with me." She browsed through a rack of lacy, strappy creations that Joan couldn't imagine herself wearing. "You dress nice, but I just know you don't have anything cute like this, right? Well, let's change that."

"I really don't need sexy underwear, Charlee, I mean Papy finds me attractive already..." As crazy as that fact was to her, it did seem to be true. 

"Not even if I wanted to see you in it?" Charlee pouted, fluttering her eyelashes. "I'd love to check you out in something hot... I'll help you get into it!"

Joan sighed, hopeless when the girl was so eager. Somehow, she found herself pushed into a changing room with a few hangers of red and black lingerie, barely enough material there to cover the necessities. But then that was the point, wasn't it?

She hadn't worn lingerie in years, not since she had been old enough to finally buy a bra and had gone all out with the most uncomfortable pieces to wear under her school uniform. Since then, practical underwear was her go-to. But if Charlee wanted to change that, she was willing to play along. 

When she had finished squeezing herself into the red lace, Charlee peeked in and gasped, quickly ducking behind the curtain to join her. Her fingers tugged at the straps, adjusting them as he gushed over how beautiful Joan looked. Joan herself could barely look in the mirror, trying not to focus on how much skin was exposed, along with all her lumps and bumps... until Charlee's fingers started to stray, tracing against her skin as she pressed up against her back. "Look as yourself, baby," she murmured, leaving a few light kisses on Joan's shoulder as she caressed her sides, her hips, the touch trailing over her insecurities and making her shiver. 

And slowly, she looked at herself and started to see more. She saw herself as an object of desire in Charlee's eyes. And she remembered the morning with Papyrus, when they still barely knew each other and he aggressively but tenderly stopped her from hating her body. Now there were two people who were eager to show her how beautiful she was. Maybe... she really was, after all?

"That's it," Charlee murmured, as if sensing the change in Joan's mind. Her hands strayed up to Joan's breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. "See? You're hot. I wanna bang you so hard right now. Try this one on." She reached out to put another set in Joan's hands, and slipped outside, leaving her feeling flustered.

This next set covered even less than the first. Black with red accents, strappy and confusing and- lacking half of the panty. Where the was usually fabric covering her, even just a little, there was just a gap. Her nethers were exposed and she was very confused about the function of this set, and she told Charlee so when the girl came in again.

"Ahh, that's the charm of it! You're wearing lingerie, but it's so easy to just..." The sudden feeling of her fingers slipping between Joan's lips made her gasp, and she grabbed Charlee with a panicked look. The dancer laughed, patted her with the other hand. "Shhh, it's ok! If you can be quiet, I can show you just how fun these can be..."

Joan bit her lip. "I'm not... Usually quiet... But I can try. Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"The shop girl is busy unpacking some stock. We have a few minutes at least," Charlee grinned, dropping down to her knees, and pressing Joan's legs apart. Shifting right under her so that her face was in line with her crotch, she hooked her fingers around the straps fastened to Joan's hips and pulled her closer.

Joan let out a shaky breath as she felt Charlee's tongue press into her warmth, pressing a hand to her mouth as the girl swirled it around her clit. Her heart was racing, fear of being caught mixing with the thrill of having Charlee pleasure her, giving her a heady rush of excitement. Burying a hand in the dancer's hair, she rolled her hips against her tongue, choking on a moan as Charlee started to suck.

It felt so dirty, but so so good, and as she fought to keep her voice down while Charlee worked that perfect tongue, Joan wondered if this was what she had been missing her whole life. Someone adventurous, someone crazy, and enough sex to make her feel like she was getting serious workouts. Her legs almost buckled as she rode Charlee's face, hearing the wet sounds that came from between them, the moans that burned in her throat, begging to be let out, barely aware of how tightly she was holding Charlee's hair. Pleasure was building intensely in her belly, and she didn't know if she could bare to stay quiet, not when Charlee's tongue was doing those sinful things, not when her hips were jerking almost uncontrollably against her face-

With a muffled whine, she came, sharp pleasure running through her body taking the strength from her legs. Sagging against the wall, she gazed down at Charlee, breathing hard behind her hand while the girl gave her the most mischevious grin, wiping her mouth. "I think you should buy this set."

******

Joan bought the set, and two more as well. When her legs had gotten the feeling back, they left, and she couldn't stop smiling as Charlee led her through the shops, giddy with the afterglow and the knowledge that they had done something so naughty. The girls had lunch together, and talked about things other than boys and sex, actually getting to know each other a little. It felt good to have a friend like this, open and sweet and unorthodox and silly. Maybe this was the nicest friends-with-benefits deal she had ever known. Maybe all she needed was a bestie who would also eat her out sometimes.

Eventually, Joan had to get going, as she had organised to go to the movies with Papyrus that night. A real, proper date with the guy she'd been sleeping with for a while now. She wondered if she should feel bad, if she would call herself a slut, but then decided she didn't care. 

Charlee offered to walk her to her car, and when they reached it, Joan lingered, taking Charlee's hand and giving her a shy smile. "Thank you for today. It's been... amazing."

Charlee entwined their fingers, taking a step closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Joan nodded, and closed her eyes, the press of Charlee's lips making her melt against the other girl. Pulling her flush against her body, their kisses grew from sweet to passionate, and left Joan breathless when they pulled back. She self-consciously glanced around the parking lot, aware that Charlee's nipples were hard against her, and decided to pull her into the car. Charlee straddled her lap, eyes sparkling at Joan's decisiveness, and leaned in for more kisses, her breath catching as Joan's wandering hands pulled down the front of Charlee's jumpsuit and cupped her breasts, thumbs teasing around the aroused nipples. It felt good to catch the girl off guard like that, to give her a tiny part of the pleasure she'd received from her, and as their tongues caressed each other and their kisses grew hungry, Joan wondered if she'd become addicted. 

The two were a panting mess, hands all over each other, by the time Charlee pulled back, flushed and obviously incredibly horny. "You have to go..." she murmured, reluctantly to leave when things were getting so heated. "You have your date..."

"I know..." Joan sighed, running a hand through her messy hair, tingles of desire filling her body while Charlee was in top of her. 

With an apologetic smile, Charlee got up, out of the car, adjusting her clothes and hair and giving a flustered laugh. "We can finish this another time. Call me, ok? And enjoy your date."

"I will." She smiled, waiting for the other to leave, before she took a few deep, calming breaths, and drove home to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating two people is working out surprisingly well.

Dating Charlee was like dating a bird- one who presented their chosen mates with the prettiest sticks in order to court them. In this case, the 'sticks' Charlee gave her were gifts of chocolate to her work, and a mysterious package. Joan didn't know what to make of it, but she wasn't going to complain. The package contained a vibrator, but not an ordinary one. The instructions said to keep in inside her, and Joan decided to try it out to get used to it, right before she headed out to meet Papyrus.

* * * * * *

"... and I still haven't actually pleased her yet, you know," she whispered to Papyrus, who was nodding at he watched the action scene on the big screen in front of them. 

They were having a movie date, something so weirdly normal after the usual ways they spent time together. Joan got bored during the fighting scenes, and he knew that, so he had asked her how dating Charlee was going. Surprisingly, he didn't mind hearing about even the intimate details.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, though," he murmured, squeezing her hand with a chuckle. "And now what? When will you see her again?"

"Possibly tomorrow, after work," she answered, thinking about the plans they had made and blushing in the darkness. "She said she wants to show me how lesbians do it... I'm a bit nervous, honestly."

"Don't be nervous. You're not intimidated by me, so don't let this human freak you out. Just have fun- that's all I want for you."

His low voice was soothing, and she smiled, leaning against his arm. "Thank y- Oh!" She tensed as a buzzing started unexpectedly inside her, gasping and swearing under her breath. Not now, not in public!

"What is it?" His eyelights were peering at her through the darkness, concerned.

"Sh-she gave me a toy- to put inside me, I was trying it out- I didn't expect her to use it now!" She bit back a groan, squeezing her legs together as the pleasure had her squirming on the seat.

She felt him chuckle, and a moment later his hand was on her thigh, and his teeth were nuzzling her hair, murmuring so only she could hear. "She's playful, I'll give her that... Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine..." she held back a whimper, taking a deep breath and settling back against the seat, eyes focused on the screen. "If I distract myself, I can ignore it..."

"Has that ever worked for you?" His hand was creeping higher, and she gulped, shaking her head. It seemed that her boyfriend wanted to be involved in the little moment that was going on, and she uncrossed her legs, silently allowing him to do what he wanted. The vibrations were quiet, but powerful, and she could barely keep her breathing regular as she felt herself soak through her jeans. She wanted watching when he undid her zipper, but she leaned back in the chair, spreading her legs more as his finger fingers disappeared between her legs. 

A hand flew to her mouth, a loud noise on screen covering up the desperate whine that managed to escape her as she felt his fingertips rub at her swollen clit. Rocking her hips as the pleasure twisted in her belly, eyes lidded as she yet again tried to silently enjoy the incredible sensations, her heart thumping at the idea of someone turning around and seeing them. Thank goodness there were very few people in the cinema. 

And just like that, the vibrations stopped. She sagged against the seat, panting, but Papyrus' fingers didn't stop their steady rubbing, slowly tipping her towards the edge that she had been hurtling towards just a moment ago. Tipping her head back, gripping his arms, she pressed her hand firmly over her mouth and let him make her cum, squirming on the seat as she gasped and shook in pleasure. 

Her vision was blurry for a moment, and she felt him withdraw his hand and redo her jeans up, patting her thigh gently. Chuckling as she straightened up, feeling the wet spot on her pants and hoping it wasn't too visible, she cuddled up to him as they finished the movie as if nothing had happened. 

* * * * * *

Dating Papyrus was something new altogether. After having such a physical relationship with him, she expected him to be just like any other guy, tolerating the time they spent together while desperately hoping to get her into bed again. Not so with the skeleton. She had told him she wanted a more romantic approach, and that's exactly what she got.

Suddenly they were seeing movies, going on walks, getting coffee on lunch breaks, without any expectation of sex afterwards. She would have almost been disappointed, if she didn't have Charlee to play with already. So she accepted the handholding, the walking her to her door, the chaste kisses with glee. Papyrus was so much different when he was allowing himself to be sweet.

She wasn't entirely sure what the Underground had been like- most monsters kept that part of history private, with very few accounts of the time making into public knowledge. But she knew it had been rough, and he had had to grow a protective shell around his soul, as a matter of speaking. So the fact that he was being so gentle with her felt all the more special. 

******

She still visited the bar, but now Charlee was the one taking her home. She would stay and watch her temporary girlfriend work the pole, dancing seductively on stage, enjoying the sight, which was still confusing to her. She never thought she'd be into women, but maybe she had just never given it a chance. Charlee was certainly opening her eyes to things...

The girl caught her eye, twisting around the pole like a snake in her little lacy bodysuit that left nothing- absolutely nothing- to the imagination. Grinning, she pulled out a now-familiar remote from between her breasts, pressing a button. Immediately, Joan tensed and sucked in a breath, gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in as vibrations spread through her. Crossing her legs and squeezing them together, she was sure she was giving Charlee quite the desperate look as she tried to keep quiet under the onslaught of pleasure that buzzed inside her. 

That was another thing. Joan had taken to wearing Charlee's little gift whenever she could, hoping that the girl would decide to play with it sometime during the day- and she wasn't disappointed. It had taken a few tries to get through it completely silently at work, but now she could even cum silently, if she really needed to. She hoped she would be able to pass on this little game to Papyrus at the end of their time together, because she was really enjoying it.

Biting her lip hard as she gazed at Charlee, who gave her a wicked grin on stage and watched her as she moved her body for the men around the stage, Joan felt her arousal building almost painfully in such a sexually charged atmosphere. All she wanted right now was to be fucked, hard, rough and messy. She wanted someone's hands to hold her down, make her take the highest vibrations of the toy until she couldn't anymore, and then fill her with something long and thick and pound her into the bed. The ideas filled her mind and she squirmed, letting out a desperate gasp as the vibrations were increased.

Charlee was watching her closely now, even as she twerked on stage and let grasping hands grab her ass and slide notes into her bodysuit. Joan could recognize the shine of hunger in her eyes, and it made her even more horny, almost unable to stand it.

And then, the song finished, and Charlee jumped off the stage, wobbling in her stilettos for a moment before she hurried over to Joan and took her hand. Joan followed her, dazed, as the dancer pulled her through the club and found her car, pushing her in and starting the car. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Charlee purred, eyeing her as she drove away, clicking a button on the remote.

And Joan couldn't take it. She came, crying out in relief, clutching the car door as she felt the vibrations fill her body. Just the idea was enough to get her off, and she flushed as she saw Charlee's smug smile, lit up in the lights from the traffic.

She knew she was in for a long night. 

* * * * * * 

Instead of the skeletons' house, Charlee took Joan to her own apartment. Joan tried not to judge how scruffy the place looked, windows cracked, bricks broken, trash blowing through the car park. She was a little unsteady on her feet when she got out of the car and followed Charlee up some stairs and into an apartment, where the lighting changed to something more like a club- hot pink fading into dark blue and back again, the neon strip of lights glowing around the sparse living room. Charlee dumped her shoes by the door and pulled Joan over to a bed- she could now see it was a studio, small but with a large window facing the city. 

"Undress," Charlee murmured, hurrying over to a stereo system and turning on some music- something with slow, sensual tune that Joan hadn't heard before. She obeyed the command with red cheeks that thankfully, Charlee wouldn't be able to see in the colored light, stripping out of her work clothes and sitting back on the bed as the other girl pulled a box out from under the bed.

Joan gasped as she held up some handcuffs, a blindfold, and a strap-on, Charlee's eyes sparkling with desire as she asked if she wanted to use them tonight. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and held out her hands. In a moment she was handcuffed, the soft fur on the inside comfortable against her skin. She didn't have much time to admire them as Charlee pushed her backwards and clambered up over her to loop the cuffs around something on the headboard. The girl's crotch was very close to Joan's face as this moment, and she couldn't help herself- she leaned in and pressed her face against the lace that she found was soaking wet, her tongue searching out the bump in the fabric that was Charlee's clit.

The dancer gripped the headboard and moaned, rolling her hips against Joan's face, and that was it- Joan couldn't stop. She wrapped her lips around the bump and started to suck, her eyelashes fluttering as she tasted Charlee's aroused seeping through the lace. The girl settled on top of her, soft thighs cradling Joan's head as her hands buried themselves in her hair. Joan had never done this before, had never even thought about it before Charlee, but since the first time the dancer ate her out, she'd wanted this. Now she had her, desperate for Joan's mouth as she sucked and licked at her, moans and gasps filling the room over the music.

Eager fingers pushed the lace aside, and Joan continued her attention, her tongue sinking between Charlee's hot, slick folds and making the girl shake and moan on top of her. Her own pussy throbbed with desire, hearing and feeling and tasting Charlee, and she squirmed under her, squeezing her legs together.

She wasn't sure how long it took, but she was certainly proud when she felt Charlee's hands tighten in her hair, the desperate grind of her pussy against Joan's mouth, and finally the juices that wet her chin as Charlee came. The whimpered "fuck!" made her heart flutter and her pussy clench around the silent toy, and she was panting when Charlee moved off her, grinning dazedly down at her.

"That was amazing for a first timer," she murmured, leaning down to kiss her, hands creeping up to cup Joan's breasts. Joan moaned into her mouth as the other rolled her nipples between her fingertips, grinding against the leg that slipped between hers. She felt Charlee chuckle, kisses trailing down her jaw, leaving wet marks on her skin as she kissed down, down, down...

Joan was gasping and eagerly humping Charlee's thigh as the girl sucked on her nipples, one after the other, grazing her teeth against the sensitive buds, until finally a hand crept down between them. Two fingers slipped inside her, pulling out the toy and setting it aside, and then she lowered herself down, tongue dragging through Joan's pussy and making her arch in delight. She teased her relentlessly, circling around her clit, against her entrance, even down to tease around her asshole. Joan was whimpering in pleasure and frustration, needing more, more, more! Finally, Charlee pulled away, picking up the blindfold and tying it around her eyes. From there, Joan could hear buckling sounds, and then soft hands guided her legs up to rest on a pair of shoulders, and a smooth, rubbery surface rubbed against her. 

Joan arched as Charlee pushed inside her, inch by glorious inch, and stayed there for a moment, letting Joan get used to it. A little bit of fumbling later, and she jumped at the feeling of a vibrator buzzing against her clit, moaning eagerly and rocking her hips against the cock inside her. Charlee grasped her legs and started to thrust, the thick toy dragged against her insides and making her squirm and cry out in pleasure that filled her belly. Tugging at the handcuffs and arching her back, Joan took the pounding, blind and enjoying every second of heightened pleasure that she was given. She never realised just how much fun lesbians could have, and it was almost enough to make her consider turning completely. 

Joan came, once, twice, three times, while Charlee fucked her into the bed, sometimes slow and sometimes fast, until she was screaming in delight. Finally, when she was shaking her head and moaning that she couldn't take anymore, the buzzing stopped. The toy slid out of her. The blindfold came off. And Charlee lay down beside her, sweating and flushed, to wrap her arms around Joan and hold her calmly. And Joan smiled, panting hard, and let her mind go blank.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From 1 on 1 to 2 on 1. The sexual adventures continue.

She awoke slowly, aware that there was a warm body against her, an arm around her with a hand that cupped her breast, and soft breathing tickling her neck. Cracking her eyes open, she found that she was in a totally unfamiliar place- pink LED lights still giving the room a rosy glow, a small, cluttered but cute studio, light streaming in through a crack in the curtains. And then she felt the tenderness between her legs and remembered suddenly that she was in Charlee's bed after a long night of hot sex. And her cheeks burned as she recalled the night's events, not sure what to make of it or herself.

Before all of this, Joan had been a private person and very rarely went looking for sex. But somehow that had changed. Now she was in love with a skeleton who fucked her incredibly well, and was experimenting with a women who also fucked her incredibly well. What did that make her? A nasty voice in the back of her mind wanted to call her a slut, but she hushed it, scrunching her face up. No. She wasn't doing anything bad. She was an adult who decided to enjoy herself. And she was.

As nice as it was to snuggle with Charlee, she desperately needed to use the bathroom and brush her teeth, so she gently shifted out of the girl's arms and padded softly to the bathroom. After taking care of business and having to make do with rubbing toothpaste on her teeth, she returned, and Charlee yawned and drew her back into her arms with a smile. "I bet I rocked your world last night, huh?"

"You did! Honestly, it was incredible," she chuckled, flushing as she met the girl's gaze. "I've never done anything like that. Thank you for showing me what it was like."

"I enjoyed it myself. And now, I get to tell your darling Papyrus just how much you like to be tied up and blindfolded." Charlee grinned and leaned her head on her hand, her other one idly playing with Joan's nipple. "God, I missed fucking girls. You're so soft..."

"So are you..." Joan sunk against the sheets with a shaky breath, the gentle touch sending shivers through her. Her cheeks burned at the thought of Papyrus doing the things that Charlee had last night, and heat spread through her, arousal making her squeeze her legs together. 

"Well, when this... trial, is all over... you won't have to be without warmth. You know you can ask Papyrus to make a body with his magic, right?" Charlee raised an eyebrow at Joan's surprised look. "Yeah, it's a thing. Sans does it for me. It's nice, it almost feels like skin. And they can even change their genitals, if you ask nicely enough. Thought I can't imagine Papyrus being into the same things Sans is..." She let out a giggle, fingertips ghosting down Joan's body, raising goosebumps in their wake. 

Joan spread her legs eagerly as Charlee's fingers sunk between them, letting out a gasp as the girl started to gently rub at her clit. "Mm... that's very interesting to know... thank you..." She turned her head to look at Charlee, trying to focus as the pleasure made her hips twitch. "Does Sans really not mind... this?"

"Does Papyrus really not mind this?" she asked back, quirking a grin at Joan, fingertips rubbing in tantalising circles and relishing the soft moan she drew from her lips. "Monsters are... interesting, when it comes to relationships. I've found that they're a lot more open... they don't care about gender or race or species... and if you haven't bound your souls together, then they're not as possessive. But you'll never find a married monster cheating. They're never in any of the clubs I've worked at, there's never any scandals... but otherwise, they aren't as bound by social conventions like us."

Charlee's soft voice was hard to concentrate on when Joan was getting so hot and bothered, her breath coming in pants and her eyes lidding, trying to focus on the other's lips. Those lips grinned wickedly when Charlee noticed how horny Joan was getting, and she leaned in close, pressing her lips to the corner of Joan's mouth in a teasing kiss.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"N-no-" Joan was cut off by a gasp of pleasure, Charlee's fingers slipping inside her so easily after all that teasing, and the way they curled up and hit her g-spot immediately made her arch and cry out, coming around her fingers so quickly and unexpectedly. The fingers kept going, thrusting and curling and rubbing inside her, making Joan squirm and moan and try and press her legs shut, before Charlee lifted one of them up and held it to her chest. Joan was forced to take the intense fingering, shaking and grasping at the sheets, losing all semblance of control as the girl pleasured her into another delightful haze.

* * * * * *

Much later, when Joan had finally gotten up to go to work and Charlee had left her with a kiss than made her head spin and her already-weak knees even weaker, she was organizing with Papyrus where they were to meet next. Her texts were being interupted by videos from Charlee, the girl having no shame in showing off all the ways she liked to pleasure herself. Joan's cheeks were bright red as she tried to shield her phone from anyone who passed by the break room, finally agreeing to meet Papyrus at the bar.

Somehow, Charlee convinced the two of them to buy a dance with her. Joan used the excuse that they were helping her earn a living, and Papyrus begrudgingly agreed, though Joan knew that he would not be watching Charlee, and that he knew that Joan definitely would be. No matter what the other girl said about monsters being more open minded, Papyrus only had eyelights for his girl, and she was ok with that.

Still, it was hard not to be drawn to Charlee's dancing. Joan sat on Papyrus' lap, her cleavage out for him to enjoy while her eyes followed the dancer's hypnotizing hips. It didn't help that she knew exactly how well those hips could thrust, or what was under that sparse outfit... 

Charlee grinned, enjoying how red she could make Joan turn, and approached to spread her legs and give her a lap dance. Papyrus wasn't all that interested, but Joan could barely breathe, the grind and shimmy of Charlee's body against her making her treacherous body react in the best ways. By the time the dancer pulled away, there was no way Papyrus wouldn't be able to feel how wet she was behind her skirt, or see how her nipples pressed against her shirt through her bra. 

There was something terribly thrilling about being between the two people who knew how to make love to her. Papyrus chuckled lowly in her ear, making it even worse, his hands starting to wander, slipping her skirt up and tracing the outline of her clit over her underwear. Joan whimpered, eyes still on Charlee, who watched with a hungry gaze as she leaned against the pole in the room they were in. "You can fuck in here," she murmured, smirking a little. "There's no cameras, and I won't tell."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Papyrus hummed, nibbling Joan's ear as he rubbed her over her panties. "Right here, where she can watch?"

"P-please..." Joan whined, grinding against his fingers and lap, where there was a bulge growing.

Papyrus grinned and pushed her underwear aside, before freeing himself from his trousers. His fingers ran through her folds, feeling how wet she already was, and it was so easy for him to press inside her, spreading her pussy apart as she moaned and leaned back against his chest, letting him fuck her on his lap. 

Charlee came closer, biting her lip as she watched Joan writhe on top of Papyrus, taking his cock with a gasping moan. She fell to her knees in front of them, spreading both their legs, and leaned in to lick at Joan's clit. Joan jerked against the sensation, crying out as Charlee started to suck, bobbing her head with the movements of the two of them. 

This was insane. Joan buried her hands in Charlee's hair as Papyrus fucked her, his large, boney hands holding her hips and moving her on top him him, his groans of pleasure tickling her ear and making her shudder. She couldn't believe that he was allowing this, that she was allowing it... but it felt so good she thought she might scream, loud enough for the entire club to hear. The thumping music covered most of her cries, however, and she felt the intense wave of pleasure rise inside her as the two of them gave her all the sensation they could, her toes curling and back arching as she came hard. Papyrus let out a choked groan as she tightened around him, and a moment later he was filling her with magic, gasping for breath and nuzzling kisses to her neck. 

Charlee pulled back, licking her lips and getting to her feet, and Joan slumped against Papyrus with a moan. 

"Home?" he murmured, arms winding around her tenderly.

"Your place," she sighed, glancing over at Charlee, and the dancer smiled a wicked smile, nodding in agreement. Joan knew that Charlee would be following them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Famous last words lol. How would you react if you woke up in their house after a night of drinking?


End file.
